SE.RA.PH -Second Ballet-/Free Quest
Epilogue 400,000 HP 350,000 HP 300,000 HP |-| |battle2 = Sword, or Death? 1/1 Hardmode (No used) |b2grandbattle = y |en21 = Sesshōin Kiara Demonic Bodhisattva |en21stats = Lvl 100 500,000 HP 850,000 HP 1,000,000 HP 450,000 HP |dropicons = |3}} }} Heaven's Hole= *Kiara's Class is Beast III/R ** All class deals x1.0 damage (except Alter-Ego and Moon Cancer, who deals extra damage to her), all class takes x1.0 damage from her. *You need to buy KP items for buff and debuff. * |Tonjinchi no sandoku}} : Debuff all target with Arts Down/Buster Down/Quick Down (1 turn) * |Hottaigōu}} : Heals Self (5,000 HP) + Increases HP Recovery (10 turns) * |Banshoku Yuutai}} EX : Charges NP Gauge by 1 tick. Inflict Charm status on a random target (1 turn). status effect can be removed through KP Shop *'Beast's Authority A :' Critical Damage Up (3 turns) be removed through KP Shop * |}} : **Increase attack by 20% **Increase defense by 20% **Increase NP damage by 20% **Increase critical damage by 50% **Increase debuff resistance by 50% **Increase stun and charm resistance by 50% **Increase Quick resistance by 50% **Increase Arts resistance by 50% **Increase Buster resistance by 50% **Inflicts 1,000 damage to all enemies each turn **Reduce the enemy's critical stars by 10 each turn **Reduce the NP gauge of all enemies by 5% each turn **Recover 5,000 HP each turn. **''buffs in this section can be removed by using KP'' *NP : Sukhāvatī Heaven's Hole : Deals damage to all targets. Inflict NP Seal status to one random target. (1 turn) Recovers 10,000 HP. |-| Demonic Bodhisattva= *Medea, Diarmuid, Ibaraki, or Meltlilith is mandatory; without "BUFF REMOVAL", you cannot proceed in this version. Medea is highly recommended due to High-Speed Divine Words. *'Logos Eater :' Defense Up (10 turns), Damage Cut (10 turns), Debuff Resistance Up (10 turns), Attack Damage Up (10 turns), Critical Damage Up (10 turns), NP Damage Up (10 turns), Pierce Invulnerability (10 turns), Invulnerability (Includes Evasion) (10 turns) *After Turn 3, she turns into Mega-Size Enemy with the name Demonic Bodhisattva with FUll NP Gauge * |Semui (Shī Wú Wèi)}} : At the end of every turn, debuff party with Debuff Resistance Down + NP Damage Up (1 hit) * |}} : Reduces maximum HP of a single target by 1,000 (5 turns) & Defense Down (3 turns) * |Banshoku Yuutai}} EX : Charges NP Gauge by 1 tick. Inflict Charm status on a random target (1 turn). *'Beast's Authority A :' Critical Damage Up (3 turns) *NP : |Utate Hana no bishō}} : Remove all buffs from all enemies & Powerful attack to all enemies. *When Kiara's health drops to the gauge, she will perform a self cleanse and debuff the entire party with NP Seal and Skill Seal. ** 500,000 HP: Kiara will inflict Debuff Resistance Down each turn. ** 850,000 HP: Kiara will inflict a Buster Down debuff on the party that will last 10 turns. She will also inflict Debuff Resistance Down each turn. ** 1,000,000 HP: Kiara will inflict a Quick Down on the party that last 10 turns. ** 450,000 HP: Kiara will inflict Arts Down Debuff on the party that last 10 turns. She also gets an attack buff. SE.RA.PH -Second Ballet-/Free_Quest/Front|Front SE.RA.PH -Second Ballet-/Free_Quest/Back|Back SE.RA.PH -Second Ballet-/Free_Quest/BB|BB Category:Event Category:Quests Category:Collaboration Category:Free Quests